lanoirefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:4th Hale
Userboxes You can create your own userbox using this template. Just follow the instructions below. NOTE: I put in the code because any spaces in the formating will brake the template (and to put the instructions right in there). Once you get the template to work, you should make it look like this: ;Examples ;While : For a complete list of color codes you can visit this site. Hope you can make sense of this :) --Anon talk 08:59, April 9, 2011 (UTC) I think you've sent me the link to that video before. Tom Talk 09:11, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, why? Tom Talk 17:46, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Firstlly star signs mean nothing, everyone is different and which date people were born on doesn't affect them, secondly not that i know of. Tom Talk 18:29, April 9, 2011 (UTC) What's true? start signs or the manhunt murder thing? Tom Talk 18:37, April 9, 2011 (UTC) They patrol the wiki and check for vandalism and can revert vandalism much more quickly by using the rollback button. Tom Talk 18:52, April 9, 2011 (UTC) A b'crat will make you one, if you request to become an admin but we don't feel your ready for it yet or we have too many we may make you a rollback user or "patrol officer" as they are known on this wiki, also if we see people revertting vandalism on a regular basis we may make them one. Tom Talk 18:58, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Nobody likes them. Tom Talk 19:53, April 11, 2011 (UTC) On this wiki? Tom Talk 20:19, April 11, 2011 (UTC) I'm not sure he'll edit, are you going to get the war horse when it comes out tomorrow? Tom Talk 20:31, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. Tom Talk 20:35, April 11, 2011 (UTC) All the pre-order bonuses are available as of tomorrow. Tom Talk 20:56, April 11, 2011 (UTC) I never really play undead overrun. Tom Talk 21:27, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Deadly Assassin Outfit I saw it, but I probably won't be getting them. --Anon talk 23:47, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Cord 810 Should be fixed now. --Anon talk 03:40, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Why are you asking Anon a question which you asked me and which i answered? also did you get the war horse and golden guns? Tom Talk 19:55, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Firstly whats the thing you did at school got to do with asking Anon a question which i have previously answered, secondly what was it, thirdly i pre-order the game with the DA outfit so i do have it and its good, so is the War horse but i regret getting the golden guns thing, i had to idea it tured all the guns gold i though you got a couple of extra guns, the guns look awful now. Tom Talk 20:03, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Could you not think of something else to take your mind off stuff and you never mentioned that all the guns turned gold. Whats your plan for this girl, and why don't you like her. Tom Talk 20:19, April 12, 2011 (UTC) I am relaxed i just didn't understand why you asked him a question that you asked me and which i gave you an answer for. About the girl, you want to say really though, otherwise you wouldn't of mentioned it. Tom Talk 20:24, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Would becoming a rollback user/Patrol Officer cheer you up? me and Anon have decided that the admin position will go to Assassin Giy but we want you to be a patrol officer. But i have to make it clear that you should only use it to undo vandalism and that regular edits should be undone using the old fashion way. If you accept the position then add this to your userpage and this to your userboxes :) Tom Talk 20:33, April 12, 2011 (UTC) About an hour ago. Tom Talk 20:38, April 12, 2011 (UTC) That will be the last time you hear from him, because of the comments he made about my deceased mother on the GTA wiki he, all his accounts and his IP and old IP have recieved global blocks. Tom Talk 16:46, April 13, 2011 (UTC) I told him not to talk about my mum and he just carried on, even after i told him she was dead, that really pissed me off, thats just taking it to a whole new level. Tom Talk 18:55, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Comment links You can use 'wiki markup' in blog comments just as you would use it while editing in source mode (assuming you use the RTE). So to put a link in a comment, you have to put the article's name between square brackets, like this: Article name. --Anon talk 01:04, April 14, 2011 (UTC) I like it, do you? Tom Talk 19:26, April 15, 2011 (UTC) I thought they were the same speed. Tom Talk 19:30, April 15, 2011 (UTC) I know :) that site gets 3 million different visitors every month and they mentioned how good our wiki was and showed it. Tom Talk 19:34, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Also are you into GTA? Tom Talk 19:35, April 15, 2011 (UTC) I've got rid of the golden guns! i just deleted the DLC from my hard drive, waste of 80 points but at least i've got my guns back. Tom Talk 19:38, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Why? Tom Talk 19:41, April 15, 2011 (UTC) And GTA isn't rap shit, the protagonist of GTA IV is a serbian immigrant and GTA TLAD is a biker and GTA TBOGT is about a dominican. Tom Talk 19:43, April 15, 2011 (UTC) They did, GTA: Vice City. Tom Talk 19:47, April 15, 2011 (UTC) And they have been pretty important in all GTA games. Tom Talk 19:47, April 15, 2011 (UTC) And if those kids mess up this wiki, i'll destroy them (revert there edits & block, i can't physically destory them as i don't know them). Tom Talk 19:48, April 15, 2011 (UTC) How did these kids at school find out about the wiki. Tom Talk 19:55, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Who asks stupid questions? and i don't like Naruto. Tom Talk 16:34, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Honostly i've never heard of it until then, and after searching it i'm not impressed. Also rather than putting this you can simply put this : before the message. Tom Talk 16:40, April 16, 2011 (UTC) :''Besides, anything going on wikia? ''what do you mean? Tom Talk 16:51, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Other than the destructoid thing, which im still smiling about, no. Tom Talk 17:06, April 16, 2011 (UTC) That weazy guy? yeah he was a user on the GTA wiki and i warned him not to add fanon and fictional pages to the wiki so he responded by insulting me so i blocked him. Tom Talk 21:58, April 16, 2011 (UTC)